Document holders designed for use in suspension filing and display systems are well known. A commonly encountered device of this type utilizes an eccentrically located pivotal suspension to rotatably support, in a filing system of the type comprising a single supporting hanger, bound documents in either a closed, spine-up filed position or an open, spine-down displayed position. Among such holders are those designed to accommodate bound or sectioned materials, such as periodicals, catalogues, directories and the like, typically by holding such materials captive to the holder by one or more wires or bands attached to the holder, inserted in the fold between adjacent leaves, and extending from the head to the tail of the material. Such holders are shown in connection with filing and display systems in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,494,382 and 2,794,697. Also well known are document holders designed for use with similar filing and display systems which incorporate posts designed to hold captively assembled to the holders looseleaf documents, such as computer printouts, at least one margin of which has been provided with a plurality of appropriate apertures. Such document holders are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,360 and 4,056,296.
In the case of the first of these types of document holders, the installation and removal of documents is often cumbersome. While not necessarily a disadvantage (indeed, in such applications as the public storage and display of documents it becomes an advantage) this aspect of these devices is not always desirable. Further, it should be noted that in the case of documents which are bound only in individual sections, such as magazines and brochures, the number of individual terms which can be accommodated in a single holder is severely limited by the number of bands. The second type of document holder, while not as severely limiting the number of items which can be accommodated in a single holder, suffers in some applications in that intercalation of items is cumbersome.